survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Graceful
Graceful is a member of The Wolf Pack and the mother of Winter, Lightning, Scar, and the former Lone Dog Wolf. Description Graceful is a female wolf with shaggy light brown, tan, and gray fur, and golden eyes. Personality Graceful is a caring, generous, kind, and tells her pups how to behave. History Graceful meets a dog and becomes his mate. After giving birth to their dog-wolf pups, all of them pass away within weeks, except for a shaggy brown-furred pup. Her first litter, sired by an abusive and unfair wolf who died in a battle with the Shadow-Cliff Pack, never forgave nor visited her, with the expectation of their children, Winter, Lightning, and Scar. Graceful shares her den with Puppy. Graceful is hunting and catches a white rabbit for Puppy's naming ceremony. After the catch, she catches her son, Puppy, catch a weasel after he lost concentration on his hunt. After Puppy returns to her, she tells him she is so proud of him for growing big and strong quickly and knows he"ll do well during his Naming Ceremony. She wishes that his father and littermates could be here to watch him recieve his new Name. She and her pup return to The Wolf Pack with their prey. Graceful lets Puppy take their prey to the prey-stone so the wolves could see him contributing to the Pack. She sits by herself, not showing her loneliness, since she was never forgiven by the Pack for taking a dog as her mate. In her den, she scolds Scar for encouraging Puppy to send the wolves to Greatfang and the other great wolves. After the Great Howl, she watches as Puppy waits for his name. She nudges Winter, wanting him to say something when no wolf speaks up. Winter comes up to Puppy and asks what name he wants and Puppy says he wants his name to be Dog in honor of his Sire-Dog. She feels happiness inside her when Winter says that he likes being Dog's half-brother and looks at them as Winter and Dog play. After Dog's capture, Blade and her Fierce Dogs invade the Wolf Pack's territory to drive them off. Graceful lags behind, looking over her shoulder for her pup; Blade and the other Fierce Dogs catch her, and before she dies in Mace's jaws, they inform her that they have Dog, but he is not on of them. But when before she was catched by Blade's Pack, she told Winter, Lighting, and Scar that when they find Dog, tell him that she missed ever since he ran away. Family Graceful's former mate is Winter's Sire-Wolf and her future mate is Wolf's Sire-Dog. Her children are Winter, Lightning, Scar, and the former Lone Dog Wolf. Facts * Graceful will choose Wolf's Sire-Dog over her Wolf mate * Graceful's sister was also a Wolf Family Members Mates: Unnamed Wolf (formerly): Deceased Unnamed Dog: Deceased Sons: Wolf: Living As of Vanishing Moon Rising Winter: Living As of The Seek for Hope Scar: Living As of The Seek for Hope Daughter: Lightning: Living As of The Seek for Hope Pups: Unspecified Wolf-Dogs Pups: Deceased Unspecified Wolf Pups: Status Unknown